Ada Pelangi Di Konoha
by Lady Auburn
Summary: For S-Savers Contest 2012/"Kalau kau sedang sedih, tataplah pelangi. Pelangi berada di seluruh penjuru dunia, tinggal tatap pelangi maka kau akan lihat Konoha disana."/Sakura bolos dari sekolah dan bertemu Sasuke di atap sekolah, lalu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan kalau Sakura menyatakan akan pergi darinya?/Untuk Almh. Kang Mas Neji Ganteng & Raffa Part II/Banjir TomatCeri/RnR?


**Ada Pelangi Di Konoha**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Dedicated for event S-Savers BTContest 1-31 July**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengangkat bahunya saat Ino menghampirinya dengan pertanyaan yang sama pada waktu sebelum-sebelumnya.

"_Masihkah kau menyukai seorang Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Tentu Sakura tak bisa menyangkalnya, dan hal itu membuatnya berdiri di tengah-tengah atap sekolahnya yang tenang dengan desiran halus angin yang membelai wajahnya. _Headset_ putih miliknya sudah tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauan kakinya. Rambut merah mudanya berkibar-kibar seiring arah mata angin.

"Ternyata memang benar kau disini." Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu putih gading yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok seutuhnya Sasuke yang menatapnya biasa. "Bolos?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Bisa dikatakan begitu."

Sasuke kini mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Sakura, tepatnya di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Duduk." Sasuke menepuk bangku batu kosong di sebelahnya untuk ditempati oleh Sakura yang mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara dan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa pikir panjang. "Kau tahu, kan, ini pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_? Tumben sekali kau bolos."

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek. "Lah, bukannya kau juga ikut bolos denganku? Aku tebak, ini baru pertama kali bagimu?"

"Aku sudah sering melakukannya," jawab Sasuke. Sakura terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini di kelas, dan kau tak pernah bolos sekali pun!"

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, lalu melempar tatapannya lurus ke depan. "Setelah sekolah aku biasanya kesini."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Sama saja bukan bolos namanya!"

"Aku bolos les, bukan bolos sekolah." Sasuke menjawab. "Kenapa kau bolos?"

"Suka-suka aku," jawab Sakura. "Kau?"

"Sama sepertimu," jawab Sasuke. "Hanya saja Naruto lebih ribut dari biasanya, mungkin ia sedang datang bulan."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Untuk bolos hari ini, aku sampai mengorbankan pelajaran IPA kesukaanku, lho!"

Sasuke meliriknya kini. "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" usul Sakura. "Mumpung Genma-_san_ sedang sakit dan tidak ada yang menjaga depan sekolah, kita pergi saja dari sekolah lalu kembali lagi tepat saat Kurenai-_sensei_ selesai mengajar."

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Kalau ketahuan?"

"Tak kusangka ternyata seorang Sasuke penakut," ejek Sakura seraya menyeringai. "Ayolah!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, lalu mendesis pelan. "Hn."

Sakura berjingkrak girang dalam hatinya. Akhirnya Sasuke mau mengikutinya pergi, bersama, berdua pula! "Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?" Sakura mencerna kata 'hn' dari Sasuke, hingga akhirnya ia tahu bahwa itu adalah kata tanya dari Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?" Sasuke terhenti saat hendak menuruni tangga. Ia menoleh ke Sakura.

"Kukira kau tahu kita akan kemana," ujar Sasuke malas. Sakura tersenyum minta maaf. "Baiklah, kita ke _City Park_ saja."

Sakura berjingkrak pendek, lalu mengikuti Sasuke menuruni tangga. Ada perasaan hangat menjalar di hatinya. Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu dari belakang punggung tegap Sasuke, akhirnya kini Sasuke bersedia menghadap balik ke arahnya dan mengajaknya pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tampak banyak sekali pegawai kantoran yang baru pulang. Pelajaran Kurenai adalah pelajaran kedua dari akhir jam sekolah. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dengan canggung sepanjang jalan, tanpa ada pegangan tangan atau semacamnya. Sakura berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan, dan kala ia telah menemukannya dan bersiap membuka mulutnya, itu semua terhenti. Ia lebih memilih menikmati keindahan Sasuke dalam diam.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa?"

Sakura terhenti dari jalannya. "Tak ada. Ayo lanjut." Sakura menggeleng pelan, lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Rok abu-abu pendeknya berkibar pelan. _City Park_ telah berada di hadapan mereka, dan kini hamparan rumpun ilalang yang baru dipotong oleh tukang kebun menyiratkan wewangian khas tanah basah.

Sasuke menunjuk bangku kayu dekat danau untuk duduk, namun Sakura lebih suka duduk di bawah pohon menghadap danau buatan di _City Park_. Sasuke menurutinya, toh ia juga tak lama disini.

"Jadi," Sakura membuka suaranya, "akhirnya aku bisa kesini bersamamu."

Sasuke tampak bingung, namun Sakura langsung tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Kau tahu, bukan? Kau itu populer! Mungkin aku akan jadi santapan empuk para fansmu kalau tahu aku disini bersama idola mereka!"

Sasuke tak bergeming, namun deru nafasnya menandakan ia tengah menahan tawa kecil.

"Aku tahu kau punya masalah," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Ceritakan."

"Hei, kau tahu darimana!" sela Sakura. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tatapan mata," jawab Sasuke. "Dan kebiasaan."

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia menyerah. "Kau paling tahu, haha."

Sasuke tampak bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang memaksakan tawa. "Ceritakan." Sasuke kini duduk bersimpuh di dekat Sakura yang melempar sebongkah batu kecil ke danau.

"Masalah keluarga," dusta Sakura. "Dan masalah remaja putri kebanyakan."

"Keluargamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Kini ia ingin membuka satu per satu tabir dinginnya dengan Sakura, yang bahkan belum pernah bicara lebih lama dari semenit dengannya berdua saja. Berbeda dengan adanya teman-teman mereka, terutama Naruto yang bisa mencairkan suasana. Terkadang, Sasuke merasa malu dengan Naruto.

"Entahlah." Sakura menunduk pelan. "Bahkan aku pun tak tahu."

Sasuke mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban Sakura yang tak memuaskannya. "Hn. Kau berbohong."

"Tidak!" elak Sakura. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya kini. "Tidak sama sekali!"

"Hn, aku tahu kau berbohong." Sasuke berujar santai. "Ceritakan yang sebenarnya."

Sakura mengambil napas berat, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Baiklah."

"Hn?" Sakura meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali menghadap danau di hadapan mereka.

"Kau tahu kehidupan seseorang itu diatur oleh Tuhan, kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Lalu, kau juga diajarkan kalau Tuhan selalu memberi yang terbaik untuk kita, bukan?" Sasuke kembali mengangguk. "Lalu, mana bagian untukku?"

Sasuke mengkerutkan alis. "Maksud?"

"Baiklah, mungkin ini terlalu mendramatisir," ujar Sakura. "Tapi, aku akan menceritakan semuanya seutuhnya."

Sasuke hanya diam mempersiapkan telinganya.

"Kedua orang tuaku berniat pergi keluar negeri," ujar Sakura. "Dan mereka akan meninggalkanku di Konoha, sendirian."

"Tak ada sanak keluarga?" Sakura menggeleng perlahan. "Ikut mereka saja."

"Aku hanya akan merepotkan mereka," lirih Sakura. "Lagipula, aku yang menolak ikut dengan mereka."

Sasuke melemparkan sebongkah batu bata kecil. "Kau menyesal?"

Sakura tetap diam. Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian ia buka suara. "Entah. Di satu sisi aku sedih, di sisi lain aku ingin mereka tak direpotkan olehku."

Sasuke memperhatikannya dari ekor matanya, Sakura yang menunduk dalam dengan rok abu-abunya yang dicengkeram erat dengan kedua tangan. Rok belakang Sakura sudah kotor dengan rumput-rumput tebasan tukang kebun di _City Park_. Di sekitar danau tampak sepi, dan itu yang menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Setidaknya, ia bisa tenang tanpa gangguan para fansnya.

"Mereka pergi kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Besok malam," jawab Sakura. "Aku sepertinya akan tetap di rumah tanpa ikut dengan mereka, mengantar mereka ke bandara. Itu akan menambah kesedihanku."

Sasuke tampaknya mengerti dengan apa yang dihadapi Sakura, namun ia dapat melihat sebuah kesedihan lain di mata Sakura. "Masih ada?"

Sakura mengelak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Trims, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku jadi lebih tenang."

"Aku bahkan belum memberimu nasihat," ujar Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau ikut mereka."

Sakura semakin tertunduk lemah. Hancur sudah semua keinginannya selama ini. "Tapi…"

"Hn?" Sakura tak berani membuka mulutnya. "Kau merindukan semua yang ada di Jepang nantinya?" Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu, bawalah seluruh Jepang keluar negeri."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura. "Pernak-pernik?"

Sasuke menggumam pelan, lalu ia kini menyentuh permukaan air danau yang menghangat. Awal bulan Maret menjadi hangat saat matahari mulai menampakkan berkas sinarnya dari balik musim dingin mencekam yang membuat air danau sedikit demi sedikit kian mencair dan menghangat.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, namun ia masih tampak bimbang dengan keputusannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang dicintainya sejak SMP tak semudah yang ia kira, apalagi saat Sasuke mendekatinya seperti ini.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Sakura menoleh. "Lihat."

Sasuke menunjuk ke atas langit, dan sebuah pelangi samar muncul dari awan. Hujan tadi pagi nampaknya masih meninggalkan sisa keindahannya bersama matahari, dan pelangi ini sukses membuat Sakura tersenyum terharu seraya menguatkan dirinya agar tak menangis saat itu juga.

"Trims, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura bahagia. Kini ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang juga sedari tadi melihat ke arahnya. "Aku merasa bahwa aku kini sudah mendapatkan keindahan dunia yang dijanjikan Tuhan itu. Pelanginya indah sekali."

Sasuke senang saat Sakura merekahkan senyumnya. Senyum menyambut musim semi di luar negeri, yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan senyum Sakura dan Sasuke yang terkikis. Sasuke paham apa yang akan ia lakukan, namun tubuhnya seakan tak mau bergerak.

"Kalau kau sedang sedih," ujar Sasuke. "Tataplah pelangi. Kira-kira seperti itulah kata Itachi."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Aku benar-benar tak dapat melupakan Konoha setelah ini."

"Siapa suruh kau melupakan Konoha," gumam Sasuke. "Pelangi berada di seluruh penjuru dunia, tinggal tatap pelangi dan kau akan lihat Konoha dari sana."

Sakura terpana melihat Sasuke yang bisa berbicara sebijak itu kepadanya. "Lagi-lagi, itu dari Itachi," tambahnya. Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Sasuke melihat senyuman itu, dan kini beralih ke arah pelangi yang perlahan memudar. Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Diraihnya telapak tangan kanan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, lalu ia berpura-pura tak melihat wajah merona Sakura seraya menatap pelangi. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya, membuat Sakura kini mempererat genggaman tangannya ke Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku sebenarnya sedikit tak rela kalau kau keluar negeri," ujar Sasuke. Sakura terkejut seolah-olah ia menemukan dirinya berada di dalam dunia penuh pelangi bertebaran."Lagipula, aku juga setengah hati mengatakan kau dan pelangi itu."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku mengerti, namun apa artinya selain dari itu?"

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam.

"Baiklah."-Helaan napas pelan-"Karena aku menyukaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Banjir TomatCeri! Baru tau si Kang Mas Neji Ganteng ternyata udah meninggal :') Semoga diterima di sisi Tuhan (amin). Agak kurang fluff, dan Sasuke terkesan OOC disini *digeplak pake naskah fic***

**RnR?**

**-kags**


End file.
